He's coming home
by Furby123
Summary: After the battle with DeepGround, Vincent disappeared. Yuffie felt so sad but she decided to wait for him until the right time. One-shot. Inspired by the song "I'm coming home" from Skylar Grey.


**Okay, so I've read some Yuffie and Vincent stories recently and I wanted to write a one-shot about this couple. Hope you like and enjoy it. Leave a review to let me know what you think about this, I'll appreciate it so much.**

**I do not own anything, neither the characters, nor the places and music.**

**By the way, at first you might do not know who is 'she', but that's part of the "magic" of this fanfic.**

* * *

She woke up from her nap earlier than usual. She had to help Cloud and Tifa in the 7th Heaven so she rose up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She spent about 20 minutes under the shower with the hot water. When she came out from the bathroom she took her usual clothes, but something told her to wear others different.

She opened her wardrobe and looked at her different shorts, skirts and shirts. She finally took a pair of long tight blue jeans and a green shirt. She looked herself in the mirror next to her wardrobe.

"Agg. I hate long shirts." She said loudly although there was nobody else in the room with her. She took the end of her shirt and knotted it about her waist. "Much better." She turned around really quickly.

* * *

She arrived at the 7th Heaven after a long walk. There were already some clients so she decided to move behind the bar and start helping Tifa serving some drinks.

"You seem nice." Tifa said with a smile. She felt happy seeing as her friend's mood was better than last days.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed while serving another drink. "Let me help you with those glasses." She offered herself. Tifa nodded in agreement and moved to one side. Her friend took a ribbon from her pocket and tied it around her head.

"Now you seem as always." Tifa laughed and her friend rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Tifa." Cloud said from the upstairs. "Do you wanna go out for dinner today?" He asked. Tifa thought about it for a moment and then looked at her friend. Cloud and Tifa had been very busy lately and they did not get much quality time together. Tifa wanted to go out with Cloud, but on the other hand, she did not want to leave her friend alone.

"What do you say?" She asked her friend who looked at her puzzle. "Wanna come with us?" Tifa suggested.

"Going dinner with a couple? No thanks." She replied and Tifa looked at her sadly. "But hey, don't worry. Go out with Cloud. I can handle the bar by myself." She said quickly seeing her friend's expression. She did not want to be a charge for her friends. It was true that she felt lonely since he had disappeared, but she did not want her friends to care so much about her. It was difficult for her to convince Tifa and Cloud to go dinner without her, but at the end she managed to be alone in the bar.

"Okay, we'll go out, but we'll come as soon as possible." Tifa said. Cloud's expression changed to a down one.

"Tifa, I told you not to worry about me. Have fun tonight with your oh-so-lovely Cloud." She joked as she saw her friends went holding each other hand. Looking at them, she felt a bit lonely. She was missing him so much recently.

* * *

She closed the bar's door at 12,30 AM. She was so tired, but she had to wash the dishes before leaving. Fortunately, Tifa had a radio so that the task would be easier. She turned it on and started washing the dishes while dancing with the rhythm of one of her favorite songs.

Time went on and there was no sign from Tifa and Cloud. _It seems like they're having a good time,_ she thought as she listened to another song. As music started to play, she started to sing the lyrics loudly.

"_And the blood will dry underneath my nails. And the wind will rise up to fill my sails. So you can doubt and you can hate, but I know no matter what it takes.._." As the chorus was about to start, she heard the bar's door opened. "The bar's close." She said without looking at the person that had just arrived. Although what she had said, a pair of metallic footsteps approached to her. She had woke up in the middle of the night a lot of time hearing a similar sound, hoping that it was him. But when she opened her eyes, she only found the darkness of her room. "I've said that the bar's-" She repeated, but the words fell in her mouth when she turned and met the eyes of that new client.

"Yuffie." He said. Yuffie could not believe what her eyes were seeing. _It must be a dream. It must be a dream,_ she repeated to herself one and another time. Those crimson eyes were fixed on her and she did not know what to say after that long time.

"What-" Yuffie said. All she wanted to know was what he was doing there. "What are you doing here?" She was scared. Scared because she thought that he would disappear again as in her dreams and as he did the last time she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She murmured to herself again.

"I've come home." Vincent answered. He was different from the last time she had seen him. He looked as if he had thrown away a heavy bag that he carried on his back. _Home?_ Yuffie asked to herself. _Is this his home now?_ Doubts full Yuffie's mind as she did not know what to say again. "Yuffie." Vincent called her again. Every time he said her name, numerous shivers were sent through her spine. She loved how her name sound from his lips. He started walking to where Yuffie was behind the bar. "Yuffie, I'm telling you I've come home." And with that, Yuffie threw herself to the arms of Vincent Valentine.

"I've missed you." Yuffie said after a long silence, not leaving his arms. "I've missed you a lot, Vincent." She said looking at Vincent eyes. At that moment she realized how much she loved that man. Vincent might be thinking something similar because he leaned towards her and brushed his lips with hers.

* * *

Tifa was looking through a window at the couple. She could not help smile. She had seen her friend really sad lately although she had tried to hide it.

"He has asked me to leave the bar tonight so that he could have some time with Yuffie." Cloud said and Tifa turned to him.

"Did you know about it?" She asked really surprised. She had not thought that her boyfriend was behind that beautiful scene. "How?" She approached to him.

"Well. I was the one that found him after the battle, and I was the one that told him that he should come back with Yuffie and us." He answered. He had a serious expression although his eyes where full of happiness. He had helped out two friends.

"Cloud." Tifa called him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Yuffie, let's go home." Vincent asked after telling the girl in front of him how he had felt without her.

Yuffie looked at him puzzle. Sure she wanted to stay with Vincent, but she thought that after that long time, he would like to stay in his home alone. "You must be tired." She said and after a few seconds thinking she added. "Alright, don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow morning at your place." She smiled while releasing Vincent from her embrace.

"You don't understand me." Vincent nodded his head and smiled at the ninja. "I mean both, you and I go home." Yuffie looked at him confused. _What does he mean with that?_ Vincent laughed seeing the astonishment in Yuffie's face. "My home is not the place where I eat, sleep or live. My home is the place where I can stay with you all the time. I don't care if you wanna live near the beach, in the mountain or in a pagoda." Yuffie's eyes were wet. _Is he trying to say what I think?_ "What I mean is that you, Yuffie, are my home." And with those last words, Yuffie caught Vincent lips with hers letting the tears dropped from her eyes.

* * *

After so much kisses, Yuffie took Vincent hand and guided him outside the bar. They started walking in silence without releasing each other hand and after a while, Vincent broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" He asked Yuffie, who looked at him with a shy smile.

"You said you wanna go home. We're coming home." Yuffie simply answered as she leaned on Vincent's shoulder. After that long time of sadness, her live was full of happiness again with the man that she loved. And the greatest thing was that he loved her too.


End file.
